Naruto's AmusingEnjoyable Disney Adventure
by Thomas the Miller
Summary: Team 7 goes to Disney and stays at the campground. This story features, Sing Alongs with Chip and Dale, Sasuke being Grumpy,Book stealing toddlers, The Little Mermaid, and much, much more.
1. Welcome to Disney World!

Naruto's (Rather Amusing and Enjoyable) Disney Adventures.

**A/N- Okay, okay, okay, I'm sure that other people have used this idea but of course my story is the best, SO THERE!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I don't think Masashi Kishimoto would consent to me purchasing Naruto from him either.

Team 7 takes many field trips to different places, one of the happening to be Disney World.

Everything began when they were trying to decide which resort to stay at.

"There are too many," grumbled Sasuke.

"Let's stay at the fancy one that the monorail goes through!" exclaimed Naruto.

"How about something simpler, like the Fort Wilderness Lodge," suggested Sakura.

"Actually, I have the final say," began Kakashi, "and we should stay somewhere primitive, like the Fort Wilderness Campground. I already bought a tent. Every night I'll take you to the sing along with Chip and Dale!"

"Cool!" yelled an ecstatic Naruto.

"Could this get any worse?" Sasuke moaned.

"Are Chip and Dale those Chipmunks?" Sakura asked. "They are so adorable. Don't you think so Sasuke-kun?"

"However, on 2 nights of this vacation you will not get to roast marshmallows with Chip and Dale because I got as tickets to Mickey's Hoop de Doo Dinner Review!"

"Joy," said a sarcastic Sasuke. "Just what I've always dreamed of."

"Don't you DARE complain," Kakashi said. "Those tickets cost more than 50 dollars a person and that does not even include dinner. Then another night, we will take a boat ride and watch the Magic Kingdom's fireworks show from the lake."

"Ooh, how romantic" Sakura sighed, gazing over in Sasuke's direction.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we have a character breakfast, you know, with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy?" Naruto begged.

"Fine," replied Kakashi. "We'll go to breakfast one morning at Chef Mickey's."

"Can we go to Downtown Disney one night and shop?" pleaded Sakura.

"Yes," said Kakashi.

"We have 3 weeks here," said Naruto. "It would be a waste of time if we only went to Disney attractions. We should get tickets to Universal Studios too."

"Yeah, I hear they have the cutest little rollercoaster there called the Flying Unicorn!" Sakura said.

"THIS is my WORST nightmare," groaned Sasuke.

So, that night, after Kakashi made them cook dinner on the grill, while he just sat there in his stupid camping chair reading they walked to the campfire circle to the Sing Along with Chip and Dale. Once they got there, Sasuke complained more about its stupidity. Naruto and Sakura ran off to roast marshmallows …that is…until Kakashi called them back so they could get their picture made with Chip. Sakura grinned happily, while Sasuke grumpily asked, "Am I allowed to use Chidori on Chip?" "Absolutely not," Kakashi said.

The Sing Along went by quickly and then Sakura insisted that they stay for the nights Disney movie. Even Naruto despised this idea for the movie just so happened to be the beloved classic, "The Little Mermaid."

"I WILL NOT go through with this," Sasuke said. "No way."

"You can't make me!" screamed Naruto. "You never will!"

"You're saying that now but you didn't say that when Akatsuki tried to capture you?" asked Kakashi.

"That's NOT the point!" screeched Naruto. "The Little Mermaid has got to be the best definition of…of…"

"Torture," Sasuke finished.

"Yeah, that!" Naruto crowed. "I'd die before I have to watch this movie!"

"But…but…I want to watch it!" whined Sakura. She burst into tears. "Sasuke-kun, please?" she sobbed.

"You guys are being way too mean," commented Kakashi. "That's no way to treat a fellow teammate. "We should watch the movie, or at least, pretend to."

"Kakashi- sensei! You are going to regret this!" yelled Naruto angrily, "unless…"

"Oh no," moaned Sasuke.

"Unless you take us to Sea World too!" "Yay! Sea World!" squealed Sakura. "I absolutely LOVE aquatic creatures."

The movie went by at an incredibly slow pace.

Sasuke fell asleep for a long time until Sakura vigorously shook him awake to say, "Isn't Ariel's hair so beautiful?" He would simply nod back off. Naruto, however, was a different story.

"No Sakura," he would say. "Ariel's hair is hideous. Yours is much prettier. Eric is immensely ugly, and Ursula would probably be good for a pairing with Orochimaru."

"I only agree with the last one," muttered Sakura.

Kakashi was sitting on the bench, reading. He did not look up, or pay any attention to anyone or anything around him until a little toddler stumbled up to him and snatched the book out of his hand.

The child dashed over to her mom, yelling, "Mommy, mommy, will you read this book to me?"

Many of you can guess the title of this certain book and why Kakashi had sprung off the bench. It vibrated so hard that it tipped over with a colossal BANG! The guests sitting on it were not very thrilled for they had fallen headfirst into the mulch. Kakashi zipped quickly after the kid, who, for a toddler was incredibly fast.

"Sasuke! Wake up!" howled Naruto directly in Sasuke's ear. He awoke, eyes wide.

Startled he said, "Naruto, do you want me to go deaf?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"How nice of you," said Sasuke, frustrated.

"Sasuke-kun!" squeaked Sakura. "A toddle stole Kakashi sensei's book!"

The movie ended while nobody was watching it, for, everybody who had been staring at the screen was now gazing in shock at the crazy guy with a mask. Kakashi had retrieved his book so it could have been a happy ending.

Unfortunately, Sakura had to pipe up and say, "I LOVE Ariel's singing voice!"

They walked back to their campsite.

Naruto was still singing songs from the sing along until Sasuke interrupted him, tiredly saying, "Stop."

Then, Naruto had another idiotic question to ask Kakashi. "What Disney Park are we going to tomorrow?"

"Animal Kingdom," moaned Kakashi sleepily.

About 10 minutes later they had all reached their campsite and had fallen asleep (sort of), without brushing their teeth or even taking a shower. Well, Kakashi and Sakura had fallen asleep. However, they were snoring so loud that Naruto and Sasuke were still awake. They swore that it could be heard all the way in Konoha. Then the Electric Light Parade music was playing, just making everything worse.


	2. Animal Kingdom

A/N: Yes

**A/N: Yes. I'm going to write more. They are going to go to Animal Kingdom which I have never actually been to but I figure, it's a Zoo with a Roller Coaster called Expedition Everest. It can't be that hard to write about then. I mean, if I get lost I am sure I can find what I need to know on the Internet. **

**Disclaimer- I am afraid Naruto is not for sale. That sure sucks for all of us. **

Chapter 2: Animal Kingdom

Team 7 was driving around the Animal Kingdom Parking lot, desperately trying to find a suitable spot to park. "I love animals!" Sakura said. "They're all furry and fuzzy and cute!" "Not all of them are," Sasuke warned her. "Some of them would attack you." "I'll protect you Sakura-chan! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, punching the air. "Not if the animal attacked you first," Sasuke grumbled. "I think that animals are going to attack all of you," Kakashi told them, "and when that happens I'll just stand here, laughing." "That is NOT funny, Kakashi-sensei," yelled Naruto angrily.

When Team 7 finally found as Kakashi put it, "The perfect parking space," they got out and walked to the gate. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the line. "Wha…What??" he screeched. People stretched on for yards and yards tickets in hand, waiting to be let in. "I refuse to wait that long to see a couple of furry animals!" Naruto stubbornly said, turning around, trying to walk back to the car. "Oh, no you don't," Kakashi said, grabbing him and turning him around. "We are going to wait in this line." "This is all your fault," Sakura said, shoving the blame on Kakashi. "You're late for _everything._ If it weren't for you, we'd be on time and the line wouldn't be this long!" "I'm not going to get involved," Sasuke said, yawning. "All I can say is that I could have told you this would happen in the first place." Sasuke then shoved his earphones in his ears and listened to music full blast.

They had been in line for at least 20 minutes and Naruto was jumping up and down. "Sakura!" he yelped. "I'm bored! I want to have a thumb war!" Sakura shook her head to say no. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, a pleading look on his face. "Do NOT give me a puppy dog pout," Kakashi said. "It won't work. And, by the way, the lines for most of the Disney Parks will be this long. Some of the attractions inside have longer lines." Crossing his arms in frustration, Naruto said, "Not fair!"

Eventually they reached the front of the line. "That was _forever,_" Naruto said. "Disney World just wasted an hour of my life!" Sasuke pulled his headphones out and said, "It's what Disney does best, Naruto." "Actually," Kakashi began. "Disney might be very successful at that, but the thing they do best is taking all your money. But then again… It's so you can do worthwhile stuff." "Like waiting in lines," complained Sasuke.

All of team 7 had gotten into the park now, and Sakura was gazing longingly at everything. "It's all so…beautiful." Naruto sniffed the air. "Well, I don't know whether or not it's beautiful but it sure smells good." "As good as ramen does?" Sakura asked. "Not quite," Naruto said. "Where should we go?" Sakura asked him. "Rollercoaster! Rollercoaster! Rollercoaster!" "Well, that's one answer," Kakashi said, "and I doubt Sasuke has any input." They all turned around to look at Sasuke. He was listening to music again and had heard no word that had been uttered.

They all traveled over to Expedition Everest and were overjoyed to find the line unusually short. They only had to wait ten minutes to get on. Things sped up, and soon they were flying. "Weeeeeee!!" Sakura squealed happily. "Yahoo!" Naruto yelled. "Hn," Sasuke muttered, unenthused. Kakashi said nothing.

When the ride ended they all got off. "That was awesome!" Naruto yowled, gleefully. "Let's go again!" squealed Sakura. "It doesn't matter to me," Kakashi said, shrugging. "And I don't think Sasuke cares." They looked. Music…again. After riding Expedition Everest over and over and over again, at least 10 times Naruto said, "I want to go to see the Chimpanzees!" "But it's lunchtime," Sakura said. "Think of all the good food, Naruto." "Mmm…… Good food…." Naruto sighed longingly. "Okay then! Chimpanzees can wait!" Naruto and Sakura were not really attracted to any of the actual food. Their eyes were both leaning toward a stand of elephant ears and funnel cakes. Naruto was practically drooling. "_That _smells a billion times better than any Ramen." It smelled good, but all of a sudden, Sakura said. "Wait! No! I can't have those! They're called Elephant Ears! They use elephant ears to make those! That's animal abuse!" Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura," he explained. "It's fried dough." "Elephant dough!" she sobbed. "Bread dough," Kakashi said. "Elephants don't have dough." Sakura's mouth formed the shape of an O. "Hey!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura looked around feverishly, only to note he was already ordering an elephant ear with great enthusiasm. Sakura now felt she had no choice but to follow after. Sasuke and Kakashi both got Elephant Ears too.

They headed over to see the Chimpanzees, only to find Kakashi had read the map wrong and they were at the Baboons instead. "Ugh," Sakura complained. "They're hideous!" Naruto laughed. "Chimpanzees!" He yelled. "They were left, not right!" Kakashi turned around the other direction and headed toward the Chimpanzees.

When they were there Naruto kept poking his head on the glass and banging his fist on it despite the fact that there was a sign warning you NOT to do any of those things. "Hello Chimpanzees! What's up?" "Naruto," Sakura said timidly, pointing toward the glass. "Uh…that Chimpanzee looks rather angry." "Huh?" Naruto asked. "I don't see any angry Chimpan-- AHHH!" He had been cut off, for Sakura's angry Chimpanzee had shattered the glass with its massive fist and grabbed Naruto. "Help me!" he squealed as the Chimpanzee attempted to smash his head. "Sasuke, DO SOMETHING!" yelled Sakura, utterly terrified. "He brought the angry ape on himself so let him handle himself," Sasuke said.

The Chimpanzee had left its own habitat, Naruto still in hand, and stampeded over to the area with snakes. Yes, we are discussing the poison kind. Cases shattered, and imminent danger was released upon all of the poor innocent Disney tourists. "Snakes!" squeaked a little girl. "Mommyyyyyyyy!!" Naruto still screamed pleas of help desperately toward his teammates. However, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were all fleeing from the snakes. Eventually, Sakura and Kakashi had reached safety at the otter habitat, thank god, but Sasuke had not managed to follow them.

The snakes were all immensely attracted to him, and he found that no matter how fast he ran, they were always there. _"God," _he thought. _"This sucks. I'm going to get killed by poisonous snakes at Animal Kingdom." _

Naruto at the moment, found himself a much more fortunate being than Sasuke because only about 5 minutes after the announcement that a Chimpanzee was loose, the Chimpanzee trainer came and rescued him.

Things got worse for Sasuke as snakes crawled up him and covered his entire body. It was weird though, because he hadn't been bitten yet. Then, a figure clothed in a Pluto the dog outfit came up. He was laughing maniacally. He took off the mask to reveal… "Orochimaru!" Sasuke hissed.

Luckily for him Naruto came dashing by, and grabbed him. "Sasuke, come on! Sakura and Kakashi- sensei are at the otter habitat. They called me. Apparently leaving might be a good idea now. He says we can go to downtown Disney tonight though!"

"Dammit," Orochimaru grumbled as the two sped away.

"Wait!" Naruto sputtered suddenly as they had almost reached the otter habitat. "Was that Orochimaru back there in the Pluto costume?" Sasuke nodded. "Oh My God!" Naruto shrieked. "I hugged him earlier!"

They left Animal Kingdom as quickly as possible and all 4 of them swore they would never go back as long as they lived.

**A/N: Orochimaru in a Pluto costume. Hurrah! I screwed up Animal Kingdom. **


	3. Downtown Disney

A/N: Yeah, I have been to Downtown Disney so this ought to be a good one I think

**A/N: Yeah, I have been to Downtown Disney so this ought to be a good one I think. I find stories easier to write when you can base them off of you own past experiences. **

**Disclaimer- Ah, Owning Naruto. The eternal quest… And I don't own anything in Disney World either. And that, I do not wish to own. **

Ch. 3 Downtown Disney

"Shopping!" squealed Sakura happily. "Yippee!" They had ridden the bus to Downtown Disney and were all very excited about all the wonderful goodies they would find. Well, _almost _all of them. Sasuke wasn't excited about anything Disney related and the previous encounter with Orochimaru hadn't particularly helped. "I want to go to Lego land!" Naruto yelled gleefully. "But _I _wanted to go to the Disney Princess store," Sakura moaned. "You'll all get your opportunity to go wherever you want to go," Kakashi reassured them. "Will I get my opportunity to go as far away from Disney as possible?" Sasuke asked. "Look on the bright side Sasuke!" Naruto told him. "We're going to Universal Studios sometime soon and that's not Disney so maybe you'll be safe there!" Sasuke shrugged. "What do you mean safe?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him sheepishly. "Explain," Kakashi said. "Well," Naruto began. "We kind of had an encounter with Orochimaru at Animal Kingdom." "Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi asked. "We don't have to leave Disney World, do we?" Sakura asked sadly. "No," Kakashi said. "However, it might be best then, if we spent the next couple of days at Universal instead. And we'd better pray that nobody come to attack us while we're shopping. But anyway, I'm going off to look for books. You three do whatever you want. Just be sure you meet me back here by the McDonalds at sometime between 10:30 and 11:00. And don't forget to get yourselves some dinner!"

When Kakashi had disappeared from sight, Naruto yowled, "Lego Land, dead ahead! Believe It!" "I do," Sasuke groaned. "But, Disney Princesses!" Sakura protested. "Lego land is closer," Sasuke said, by some miracle actually giving some input. "I suppose you're right," Sakura sighed. "Plus, the Lego dragon does look pretty cool."

They ran over to the little building tables and started to create Lego masterpieces of their own. "I'm going to call mine Naruto's super duper amazing Ramen bowl!" "Great idea," Sasuke said sarcastically. "Mine is going to be a pretty flower!" Sakura said. "I don't know what to build," Sasuke said. "Maybe I'll make a giant black wall." "You have no creative instinct Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Yes Sasuke-kun does!" Sakura said defensively. "Sakura, get real," Naruto said. "He wants to build a giant black Lego wall. There's nothing creative about that."

While concentrating on their Lego masterpieces they did not notice Kabuto who was behind them, about to throw a kunai. "Heh Heh," Kabuto laughed evilly. "This should get them back for running away from Orochimaru-sama."

"YIPES!" Sakura shrieked suddenly. "What is it Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked. "There's a letter bomb right there!" "AHH!" Naruto yelped. "I have a suggestion," Sasuke said. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "Run, now."

The three ninja dashed down the unrealistic street of Downtown Disney. "We need to hide somewhere!" Naruto exclaimed, noticing Kabuto, directly behind them. "Kabuto's following us!" "As much as I hate to say this," Sasuke started, "Maybe we should hide in the Disney Princess store. He wouldn't look for us there." "Did I just hear the words DISNEY PRINCESS escape your lips Sasuke?" Naruto asked, in absolute shock. "Never mind what Sasuke just said." Sakura grabbed both of them and hauled them into the store. "When she gets mad she can be violent," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Hide in the dressing room," Sakura hissed. "He definitely won't look there." "You have got to be kidding," Naruto and Sasuke complained in unison.

They slid inside the room, which barely fit the three of them. It was filled with colorful princess outfits. All of them were fluffy and built precisely for tiny little girls. "I can't sense any of Kabuto's chakra," Sasuke muttered. "Maybe the coast is clear, "Not yet," Sakura whispered. "We'd do best to play it smart."

A knock on the door could be heard. "Uh…excuse me," squeaked a little girl. "I…I was using that dressing room to try on my Anastasia outfit!" "You think it's Kabuto?" Naruto whispered. "No," Sakura said. "It can't be." "You never know," Sasuke said. "Like you said Sakura, we might want to play it smart." "Well, I didn't know," Sakura squeaked, doing a phenomenal job of imitating a 7 or 8 year old girl. "I only need a few more minutes to finish trying on my Jasmine outfit!" "Nice job Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, heartily congratulating her. "Shh!" Sakura whispered. "We've got to be quiet. Our location cannot be revealed." _"She might be useless and bubbly sometimes, but she sure can be rather clever at others," _Sasuke thought inwardly.

"I think I see your Anastasia outfit," Sakura said softly and timidly. "How about I just hand it over to you and you can use another dressing room?" "O-okay," the small child outside consented. Sakura pushed the poufy yellow dress under the door and watched as tiny shaking hands reached to grab it. "Th-thank you," she stuttered. "Definitely not Kabuto," Sakura whispered. "The coast is clear." "Good," Naruto said. "I hate this tiny dressing room. Sasuke is stepping on my foot!" "I hope nobody noticed you two," Sakura muttered under her breath. "Two boys and a girl disappearing into a dressing room at a Disney Princess store appears kind of weird." Sakura opened the door and all three of them stepped out quietly, trying to ignore the shocked looks from all the parents of the tiny little girls. "What do you think they think we were doing?" Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear. "Stuff we weren't supposed to be doing," Sasuke whispered to both of them. "Well, as much as I'd like to buy some Disney Princess merchandise we probably ought to leave," Sakura said. "As we've been officially made public enemies," Naruto added. "Maybe just a general Disney Store would be better." Sasuke nodded. It seemed that the Disney experience might be getting just a bit better for him. "Then the Christmas store!" Sakura shouted, switching back to her ordinary self.

In the Disney Store they found everything they had ever imagined. There was still some of Sakura's princess merchandise. Naruto was experimenting with the Star Wars stuff. He constructed himself as he called it, "an amazing, most fantabulous masterpiece of a light saber!" Sasuke was looking at the music, only to find that what they had was thoroughly letting him down. "Not the Jonas brothers! No!" Naruto and Sakura were shocked to see him so talkative. "What's the matter Sasuke?" Naruto teased. "Ashley Tisdale! What? Where's these people's musical taste?" Sasuke didn't answer. He was still too busy complaining.

"Look Guys!" Naruto exclaimed. "I can play Mary had a Little Lamb on the Wiggles piano!" Sakura covered her face in shame. "But…Sakura!" Naruto protested. "You're the one crowing on and on about the amazingness of Disney Princesses!" "I think I'm going to go look at the Pirates of the Caribbean stuff," Sasuke said, walking away from the madness. "I think he's finally opening up to the Wonderful World of Disney!" Naruto yelled ecstatically. "It's kind of weird," Sakura said. "But really a gargantuan level of good!" Naruto replied. "I'm going to look at Pirate stuff too!" "Why?" Sakura asked. "Because it's awesome! Believe it! I'm going to buy all three DVDS so we can watch an awesome action movie now instead of every night's Disney Movie at the Campground!" "Aww," Sakura sighed. "I like the campground Disney movies!" "But Pirates of the Caribbean has romance!" Naruto said, bribing her. "Oh, then, sure," Sakura said, a wide laughing grin appearing on her face.

Naruto grabbed all three movies and headed over to the cash register to buy them. Sasuke began to wander aimlessly around the shop.

Sakura dashed off to look at jewelry in another section of the store. She decided that she'd buy something pretty for herself. "How lovely," she sighed, dangling a Minnie Mouse necklace in her hand. "I suppose I ought to get it."

"That's really pretty Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully coming up behind her. "I got the movies! And Sasuke said he'd watch them with us!" "That's great Naruto," Sakura said. "Now may I go check out?" "Oh, sure Sakura-chan!" he replied. "Absolutely!"

She purchased the necklace and quickly slid it on. "It's very pretty Sakura," Naruto said. "You said you wanted to go to the Christmas Store?" "Yeah," Sakura replied. "It should have some nice stuff." "I'm so sure about that," Sasuke sarcastically replied.

Inside all they could find at first were a bunch of Christmas books, recipes, and cute little poems about family. Then Naruto spotted it. "Hey guys!" he called. "There's another room with better stuff!" "I'd hope so," Sasuke said. "It's, like, all dedicated to some movie called 'The Nightmare before Christmas!'" Naruto yelled. "Okay," Sasuke said. "Maybe it is better then." They walked in, shocked to see that everything inside was mostly black and white. Those weren't really Christmas colors. Still, it was unusually attractive. There was Jack Skellington apparel everywhere, plus several copies of the movie. "It looks like an interesting movie," Sasuke said. "Maybe I'll buy it and we can watch it along with Naruto's pirate movies." "Yay!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke actually wants to buy something!"

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei's doing right now?" Sakura asked. "It's got to be one of two things," Sasuke told her. "He's either riding one of the ferry boats while reading his book or inside some club on Treasure Island. Anyway, I'm going to go get my movie." He plucked it off the shelf and walked over to get it.

When he was back he told them that the time was about 7:30 and that they should go get dinner. "Well," Naruto said, "The best there is on this side of Downtown Disney is that McDonalds and the Rainforest Café, which has the longest wait imaginable. I think we might want to ride the boat over to the other side. There are better restaurants over there." "Fine with me," Sasuke said. "Let's go to the boat dock before we have to wait to long for a boat. I think that one is almost over there."

They ran over to and were let on by the driver. "Ready, yeah?" he asked. "Umm…not particularly," Sakura said. "Is this your first Disney Boat Ride, yeah?" he asked, in shock. Sasuke nodded. There was something about this driver that felt suspicious but then again, it was probably nothing. I mean, they thought a five year old was Kabuto for a minute or two. But there was still something eerie. "How long have you worked at Disney?" Sasuke inquired, trying to make sure they were safe. "Not very long, yeah," the driver replied. "Why do you say yeah so much?" Sakura asked. "Because I do, yeah," the driver told her. "Don't ask so many questions, yeah." _"Definitely suspicious," _Sasuke thought. _"I only wish I could identify him." _He had orange blonde hair in a ponytail and wore a typical Disney outfit. It wasn't helping. **A/N: I hope you know who it is due to the yeah and the hair.** "Do you have any favorite catch phrases?" Sasuke asked. _Darn it. Stupid Question. _"What is with you tourist kids and you annoying questions, yeah?" "I don't know, yeah," Sasuke said, mimicking the driver. "Oh, and by the way, our stop is that way, yeah. You're taking us the wrong way, yeah." Sakura suddenly shrieked in terror. "I don't think that's on the designated p…path mister," she said, trembling. "HOLY CRAP!" screamed Naruto. "It's not! You're one of those crazy people out to kidnap us, aren't you?!" "I am, yeah. And so far I've been most successful, yeah." "Abandon ship!" screamed Sakura. The three jumped out, panicked, and started to swim as far away as possible. "Oh, and by the way," yelled the driver. "My name's Deidara, yeah!"

As ninja, they were all excellent swimmers and made it to their stop without the aid of a boat easily. "There better not be any freaks at Universal," Sasuke grumbled. "Yeah, cause at Universal I want to have fun and ride the flying unicorn!" Sakura said. "Please don't say the word yeah. It's going to creep me out forever now," Naruto told her. "Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as he clamored onto the dock. "That restaurant looks like a Giant Pineapple!" "Yeah, it does!" Sakura squeaked, now very enthused yet again. This was going to be an up and down kind of trip. "I want to go!" "It's kind of creepy but whatever," Sasuke said. "It's fine with me as long as we don't have a psychopath waiter or waitress. However, in our situation it would seem highly likely at the moment."

At the restaurant they looked on the outside menu at first, noting the food was cheaper than most Disney food. But then again, it was rather strange, as the restaurant was apparently Cuban or something. Oh well, it was food. The fried plantain kind that they'd never tried, but nevertheless, food. "Let's go in and order!" Naruto exclaimed. "It sure smells good!" "Not like the elephant ears though," Sakura said sadly. "But like fried bananas!" Naruto replied. They walked in and sat down. None of the waiters looked very freaky or the out to get you type. But then again…with this you never knew. However, by some crazy incident, they did see several people they new. "Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Sakura was, however looking at the person with him. "And with Temari, too?" she added. "I would have thought you'd find Disney and Temari both too troublesome for your taste." "Well, I got this advertisement that said Disney was where your troubles float away," he began, "so I decided that it wouldn't be troublesome. Of course, I was wrong. It is immensely troublesome, but I figured, before I left I'd spend some time with Temari since I took her along with me." He smirked. "So you're dating Shikamaru?!" Sakura asked Temari, google eyes all prepared for gossip. "Well, sort of," she said smiling. Sakura had expected a little more, but then again, this _was _Temari. Naruto was babbling on and on. "I can't believe you're here, in a restaurant shaped like your hair, Shikamaru!" Sasuke sighed. He really wanted to eat fast before another crazed wacko found them. And Naruto making comments about restaurants shaped like people's hair was _really _annoying. But Naruto was telling Shikamaru all about their adventures. Orochimaru, this interesting Deidara figure, Kabuto at Lego land and everything. About 15 minutes later, when he was finally finished, Shikamaru said, "Wow. That must have been troublesome. That Disney Advertisement definitely lied. Sasuke looks impatient. You should go eat.

They sat down at a table, hoping someone would come along and take their order. Eventually they got a waiter. And by some crazy miracle, he looked NORMAL. "What would you like to eat?" he asked, taking out his pen and paper ready to scribble down their orders. "Oh, and to drink?" "Lemme start, lemme start!" yelled Naruto overenthusiastically. Sasuke covered his face in shame. But then again, at least the waiter didn't seem like he was going to kill them at any second. "I wanna have lots and lots of those fried banana things!! And a Root Beer!" The waiter scribbled it on his pad, not making any note of how foolishly the orange haired boy had just ordered. "I'll have those fried bananas too!" Sakura squeaked. "And pink lemonade! Be sure to make it pink!" And yet again, the waiter wrote it down, not noticing how bubbly Sakura was. "And for you?" He motioned towards Sasuke. "Oh, what the heck," Sasuke groaned. "Fried bananas." "And your drink, sir?" "Water." "You are very unenthusiastic," the waiter said. _"Oh, so he makes fun of me and not Naruto and Sakura," _Sasuke thought. _"Lovely." _"Ha Ha!" Naruto teased. "Very _unenthusiastic, _Sasuke!" The waiter had just walked off.

About 20 minutes later, their food came out, and they were feasting on fried plantains. Their waiter had told them that they weren't bananas when he brought everything out. But they were still unbelievably delicious.

Naruto scarfed it all down like a pig. Sakura forced herself to act ladylike, since she knew Temari was there too and she didn't want to look bad. Sasuke…well…was just Sasuke meaning he was just there. The food really in no way entertained him.

When they were done they left the pineapple restaurant. Sakura was still shocked about Shikamaru and Temari. "I can't believe those two!" she squeaked. "Neither can I!" exclaimed Naruto. "Where to now?" he asked. "Well," Sakura interrupted him. "We said we'd meet Kakashi-sensei back at the McDonalds come 10:00 and it's already nine. We have to walk because, well, I REFUSE to ride the boats again. However, we do have plenty of time, since Kakashi-sensei is always late to everything so we can look around some more. They gazed some at their surroundings. Things didn't seem to be so entertaining anymore. "This is boring," Naruto said. "Now I almost wish some madman would come and attack us again." Sakura thought for a minute. "Well, I know they are doing a special showing of High School Musical in the Disney store at 9:30. There was an ad up in there. We could go watch it. I mean, Zack Efron is in it and he's sooooooo cute!" "No," Sasuke said. It was an unusually flat out answer for him to be giving. "I hate that movie." Sakura sighed. She tried to cry again to pull one over on her team. It wasn't working. "We aren't going to watch that movie!" Naruto said. "The singing dance-a-holic people scare me! But I do have a proposal of a time wasting idea that we might all agree to! Let's go hunt down Kakashi-sensei!" "Oooh!' Sakura said. "I like that!" "Fine by me," Sasuke shrugged. "We'd probably be able to avoid possible destruction that way too." "Maybe," Naruto added. **A/N- I thought you'd all want to know where Kakashi is! **

"Well," Sakura stated. "We already know the two best locations. At the moment, I doubt he'd be on a boat though and I AM NOT going on a boat again. That Deidara scared the living crap out of me, yeah." "Not the yeahs! No!" yelled Naruto. "You're picking up his habits Sakura and you only knew him for a couple of minutes!" "We should try a Dance club," Sasuke suggested. "But there would be one problem. They aren't opened yet, I don't think." "So what the heck do you think he's up to, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Hn," Sasuke muttered. "Well, there is a book store near here. Maybe we should look for him there." "Sounds like a plan to me," Naruto said. "But I wanted to get into a night club! Aww man! That sucks!" "And I want to get out of here before we get attacked again," Sasuke said grimly. "Well, let's hit the books!" Sakura said cheerily.

They were precisely correct about his location. He was in a book store, drinking coffee while sitting in an arm chair with a girl in his lap. Surprise there. He was discussing some book with her that apparently they had both just finished reading.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, not particularly wanting to interrupt this heated discussion of romance hid behind book cases, sheepish grins on their faces as they eavesdropped.

The book's title was Mickey and Minnie's summer romance. They must have both read it while they were still at Disney World, for, Kakashi usually only read Icha Icha books. He was clearly trying to introduce them to her. "And they are excellent novels…" was all the three could catch for then, "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke; Get out from behind the book cases. I know you're there." "Darn it!" Naruto said. "I thought you hadn't caught us yet!" The girl looked around startled. Kakashi apologized. "You guys interrupted me," he said. "We got bored and wanted to go back to the camp ground!" Sakura said. "But only because Naruto and Sasuke won't go watch High School Musical with me!" Kakashi yawned. "And now I have to take you back home I guess." "Yeah," Sasuke said. "And…And!" Naruto was about to begin the tale of their exciting adventure. "Later," Kakashi sighed. "On the way back. He walked over to the girl, kissed her, and walked back to them. "I suppose we ought to go now. And tell me about these random events later." And they all did want to go back to Downtown Disney sometime.

**A/N I'm sending them to Universal now. Ideas are welcome. I know who all is at Universal but, well, I can't tell you yet. I'm looking forward to writing about Sasuke when he sees Seussville. That should be interesting. **


End file.
